


It’s the End of the World as We Know It (and I’m Not Fine)

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Adjacent I guess?, Fluff and Crack, Jace WAILand, Jace being a drama queen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Jace needs some comfort after a "disastrous" haircut. Alec does his best, and Magnus is quite magical.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	It’s the End of the World as We Know It (and I’m Not Fine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Taupe_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts).



> Title adapted that one song by R.E.M., in case that is unclear in any way, shape, or form LOL.
> 
> Prompt (from the lovely Taupe): "Comforting someone after a sub-par haircut?"

“It’s _terrible!_ What am I going to _do?!_ ”

Alec sighed and patted Jace on the back.

“It’s all going to be okay,” he said, hoping he sounded sincere. “I’m sure that girls will still… hit on you… and stuff…” _Or whatever it is that straight people do,_ he thought to himself, closing his eyes so he didn’t visibly roll them.

“Alexander, I’m home,” Magnus called, and a wave of relief washed over Alec, though he very carefully did _not_ groan aloud.

“We’re out here,” Alec called back.

“You and who?” Magnus asked, appearing in the living room doorway almost as if by magic.

From his seat on the couch beside his brother, Alec smiled at his boyfriend, who looked just as beautiful as when he’d left this morning.

“Oh,” Magnus said, squinting at the bowed blonde head next to Alec’s. “It’s...”

“Jace, umm… got a bad haircut,” Alec said quickly, figuring this would go better if he headed off whatever the end of that sentence was going to be. “He’s… very upset,” Alec said, hoping that was sufficiently diplomatic. It was certainly accurate.

“Hi, Magnus,” Jace sniffled, not lifting his head. “My life is _over!_ ”

“There, there, JC,” Magnus said soothingly. “I’m sure it’s not all that bad. Why don’t you let me see, hmm?”

Jace lifted his head to show Magnus. Alec pressed his lips together to avoid any appearance of mirth. It certainly wasn’t Jace’s usual floppy, hair-in-the-eyes-equals-hotness style, but it truly wasn’t _that_ bad, Alec thought. Just kind of… short.

Magnus took a moment, forestalling any further freakouts with a single raised finger as he pursed his lips and studied Jace carefully.

“Nothing to fret about, JC,” Magnus said finally, with the air of a pronouncement. “That hapless seelie at the Hunter’s Moon will still be seen in public with you, never fear. It’s really quite… military chic, if you think about it. And just think how much longer you’ll be able to go between cuts this time! A sound fiscal decision with the price some places charge these days…”

And just like that, the crisis was over as, with a few more reassurances, Magnus somehow managed to both soothe Jace’s wounded ego _and_ gently but firmly shoo him out the door.

When Magnus shut the door and came back into the living room, Alec just stared at him for a long moment.

“ _Wow,_ ” Alec said at last. It seemed inadequate, but it was all he could come up with. “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anyone handle him that… _well,_ ” he said, impressed by Magnus’ Jace skills.

Magnus chuckled and gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Well, I learned from the best, darling,” he said, grinning at Alec.

Alec laughed and held out a hand to Magnus. “Well, how about I give you a taste of what _I’ve_ learned from the best?”

As it turned out, Magnus found himself in need of a refresher course on… certain fundamentals, and Alec was only happy to give him some pointers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me here or on twitter, if you are so inclined :)


End file.
